Goodbye
by creativelove1005
Summary: Kyoko wakes up one morning and starts to think about the one person she loves.


_A/N: Well thank you for reading my first songfic._

_Words like this_ song lyrics 

"_Words like this**"**_ someone's speaking the song lyrics

Words like this = regular story.(Hope everything makes since)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing 'Black Cat' or the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**.**

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_ I can honestly say you've been on my mind _

_ Since I woke up today, up today _

_ I look at your photograph all the time _

_ These memories come back to life And I don't mind _

I squinted at the lights that shone through my curtains as I slowly got out of bed. Even though I resented it, I looked at the photograph that lied on my nightstand. The person I saw in the picture was a tall, dark, and handsome man. He wore all black, a really tall hat, and had beautiful long blond hair. He was no other than Charden Flamberg. My old partner when I used to work for the Apostles of the Stars and the man I love. I had always hated looking at the picture, because it bought a lot of semi-sweet memories.

_ I remember when we kissed _

_ I still feel it on my lips _

_ The time that you danced with me _

_ With no music playing _

I placed my fingers on my lips and giggled as I remembered the day we kissed. It was when I first saw you without your glasses. I wanted to see his face better so I grabbed his chin and started moving his head left and right. With every turn, I brought my face closer to his. I accidentally brought my face to close and when I turned his head left our lips touched. Neither of us pulled back though. I guess we were to shocked to move. You finally backed up and muttered a quick 'sorry' as you put your glasses and hat back on. To make sure there wasn't going to be any awkwardness I started doing a random dance. I pulled his arm and slowly, he started to dance the random dance with me.

_ I remember those simple things _

_ I remember 'til I cry _

_ But the one thing I wish I'd forget _

_ The memory I wanna forget Is goodbye_

I hate when I think of the days when you would read a horror novel on the couch and I would be sitting right next to you eating a bag of chips and playing a video game. Even though we never said a word to each other we bonded.

_ I woke up this morning and played are song _

_ And throwing my tears, I sang along _

_ I picked up the phone and then put it down _

_ 'Cause I know I'm wasting my time And I don't mind_

I popped a C.D. that you gave me into my boom box, and skip ahead to song number 8, your favorite song. It's an dark opera song that's name is to long to remember. I grabbed my cell phone that conveniently was next to the music player. I hit number 3 on my speed dial and your name popped on the screen. My thumb lingered above the 'send' button. I sighed and threw the phone. I felt tears forming in my eyes because even if he answered I could never tell him the real reason I called.

_ I remember when we kissed _

_ I still feel it on my lips _

_ The time that you danced with me _

_ With no music playing _

_ But I remember the simple things _

_ I remember 'til I cry _

_ But the one thing I wish I'd forget _

_ The memory I wanna forget _

_ Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up _

_ With your ringtone _

_ I hesitate but answer it anyway _

_ You sound so alone _

_ And I'm surprised to hear you say_

I heard the ringtone that I set for your phone number only. I dove to the floor to where I threw it. I took a deep breath before I opened it and said "Hey Charden." "Hey." I could easily spot the loneliness in his voice. There was a long pause, maybe he feels the same way…nah. "Kyoko, can I ask you something," you said barley audible. I mumbled a 'a huh' and you continued**.**

"_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_**"**

_ You remember the simple things _

_ We talked 'til we cried _

_ You said that your biggest regret _

_ The one thing you wish I'd forget _

_ Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye _

I wanted to cry, you remembered every thing I did and even though you did it to protect me you still regretted leaving me because you missed me. "Kyoko," You said. "I'm going to be in Jipangu next week maybe I could come…" "Yes" I squealed interrupting him. "Well…see you then." You said relief filling your voice. "Yes, Charden, Goodbye."

_ Ooh, goodbye_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**A/N: **well here is my pathetic attempt of a song fic. Constructive criticism accepted.


End file.
